Prior art coatings used silicone oil to reduce the friction between the channel run and the glass and reduce wear, e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,115,007 and 5,221,707. It is one object of this invention to reduce or eliminate the need for silicone oil by incorporating fluorinated moieties in the coating composition. The fluorinated moieties of this disclosure result in a coating with abrasion resistance and desirably reduced coefficients of friction. As the EPDM based substrate common to glass run channels is pliable the coating for this application desirably is pliable. The coating composition can be formulated for use with other substrates.